Long Ago
by NocturnalFerri
Summary: A little X5 bedtime story...yeah, I know it's been done, but here's my take on it.


Long Ago

Long Ago

By NocturnalFerri

Disclaimer: Listen up boo. This little chica don't own Dark Angel, got it? I wish I did *especially Logan*. Hee hee. Blaze.

AN: in my stories Logan can walk. Just accept it and move on. Same goes to my little resolution to the whole Lydecker thing. PS ppl, I came up with this ending BEFORE the season finale. Freaky huh? No spoiler help either. Hee hee.

Yet another AN: I know the kid's name is a horrible pun on the show, yeah yeah. I couldn't think of a better fitting one. 

***

"Momma, tell me a story."

"Baby, you gotta go to sleep."

"Aw all right…what about a bedtime story? I'm in bed." The four year old pouted at his mom who was leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. He blinked his eyes into a pathetic puppy look. "Pweese?" his mom first tried staring him down, then gave up.

"Fine." She laughed and sat on the edge of her son's bed. She gently tucked the warm blanket around his body. "What kind of story, hmm?"

"Something fun mommy."

"Aw, too bad. I had this great scary one all ready for you."

"Mom!" protested the boy.

She smoothed back a stray lock of light brown hair from her son's forehead. "I'm just playin' baby." She cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a castle."

"Was it big?"

"Oh yeah. Real big. At least…a hundred times bigger than our apartment."

"Wow…"

"Living inside the castle was a lot of princes and princesses. They loved each other very much. But," she wagged her finger at him. "There was an evil King that lived there too. He was very mean and made their lives miserable. He ever let them have any fun at all. And did I mention there were these creepy monsters called Unons that lived in their basement?" The boy shook his head and started to cover his face with his blanket. "Anyway, they didn't like living there at all. So one day, they tried to escape. Not all of them made it. Some died trying to get out and some stayed behind because they were too scared. But, some of them made it out. They spread out so that the evil king wouldn't find them. Though they missed each other a lot, they very happy being away from the castle, they had new lives and new friends."

"Don't tell me the story ends there." 

"Shh, I'm not done yet." Hushed his mother gently. "The evil king kept looking and looking for the princes and princesses."

"Why?"

"Because they weren't your average princes and princesses. They were very special."

"Were they magic? Did they have super powers?"

"They sure were. The evil king wanted them back so they could do his evil bidding. The king had a hard time finding them because they were smart. Even then, he kept looking and looking. And believe me, it got old real quick."

"Now, my story's about the littlest princess. She was always in trouble."

"Like you mommy?" 

"Yeah, just like me. She kept doing sneaky things, like stealing. Until one day she met this prince."

"Was he special too? Was he magical?"

"Oh yes. He had super powers too, just not like the princess. She had stuff like super strength while the prince had super eyes. His eyes could see the truth. Exposed wrongs and wanted to make the world a better place. He was very smart. Okay, well a smart mouth sometimes, but that's alright." The boy giggled. "The princess snuck into the prince's castle to steal something when he caught her. He knew who she was and how special she was, and asked for her help in saving the world. She kept refusing but eventually she agreed. So, the prince looked for all the bad guys with his magical eyes while the princess beat them up." The boy's giggle turned into a full out laugh. His mom started to laugh too. "Well it's true! So, as time went on, the two became really close friends. It was a little hard because both of them were stubborn and hard headed. They used to drive each other up the wall, but they soon realized they wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Ok, getting back to the Evil king. While he was looking for the princes and princesses, he ran into an evil Queen. She learned about the princesses and princes and wanted them for herself. So, she double-crossed the king and started looking for them. The king was very upset. He didn't want the Queen to find them. Even though he was evil, he didn't want them really hurt. He just wanted them back in the castle."

"What?"

"I'm serious. The princess really didn't like him, but you know, the enemy of your enemy is your friend, and at the time, the queen is the enemy's enemy. So, the Evil king contacted the princess and tried to sabotage the queen. The youngest princess contacted all of her brothers and sisters and told them about the Queen. They decided to put an end to all of it. No more running. No more being afraid. No more hiding."

"One day the Princesses and princes staged an attack on the castle. The prince with the powerful eyes planned it out for them. They got in and freed all of their captive brothers and sisters. Some fought back because they were still loyal to the Queen. While they were trying to knock some sense into each other, the prince with the eyes and the youngest princess were sabotaging the castle. When they got everyone out they blew up the castle. Kaboom!" his mom grinned. "The castle was gone! Now the King and Queen couldn't take them back there. The queen was thrown into the dungeon of a neighboring castle."

"What about he king?"

"The brothers and sisters felt bad for him and let him go. They still hated his guts, but he wasn't completely evil. He loved the kids like crazy, thought he had a really messed up way of showing it." His mom frowned at the thought. "He promised not to do anything bad any more and to stop looking for them. Even then," she winked at the boy. "The Magic eyes prince put a little bell on him, so that whenever he was near the princes and princesses would know."

"Like a cat!"

"Yup. So, the princes and princesses were able to go back to their lives. Some of them had families to go to."

"What about the youngest princess?" protested the boy.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, the youngest princess and the prince finally realized something. Through they used to drive each other crazy, deep down they loved each other very much. It took them a long time to figure it out because e they were too scared and stubborn for their own good. 

"You forgot to mention the princess kept running out of the room whenever the prince had something sentimental to say?" 

They boy looked beyond his mom. "Dad!"

His dad grinned and sat down on his bed next to his mom. His mom twisted around and gave him an annoyed look. "Well, I guess I also forgot to mention that the prince did that too."

"Rolling." Pointed out his dad. His mom rolled his eyes. He grinned at his wife and ruffled his son's hair. "Time to sleep kiddo."

"Aw dad," whined the boy. "I'm not…yawn…tired."

"Whatever you say Angel." His mom kissed his forehead. "'Night." 

They stood and his dad put an arm around his mom's waist, leading her towards the door. Suddenly, Angel realized something. 

"Mommy!" his mom and dad turned. "Just one question before I sleep!"

His mom crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah?"

"What were the names of the prince and princesses?"

A soft smile spread across her face. "Hmm, ok. Let's see, there was Brin, Zack, Tinga,Syl, Krit, Max, Jondi, Ben, Jace-"

"You said your name mommy!" cried out Angel. "Are you a princess?"

His mom and dad looked at each other. "We'll tell you when you're older."

"Then you're the prince daddy." Insisted Angel. 

"When you're older."

"Aw," Angel frowned and snuggled into his bed. "Am I special like the princess?"

"You're special to us no matter what honey." Said his dad. He lifted his eyebrows and insisted. "Now, good night!"

"Love ya." Whispered his mom as she closed his door a little, leaving a little crack so that the hallway light slipped through. She turned and looked up at her husband. 

"You just couldn't resist the old princess story, could you?" grinned Logan.

Max smiled. "Well, it worked for Tinga's kid, so I figured why not try it on ours."

"Isn't that copyright infringement?"

"Not really," said Max innocently. "I was the princess this time."

"And I'm the prince with 'magic eyes'?" said Logan with humor in his voice.

"What else could I have said?" laughed Max. " 'Prince Eyes Only'? C'mon!"

"We have to tell him sooner or later." Said Logan. "He's going to figure out something's up when he realizes he's a little different than the other kids."

"You mean the strength and IQ thing huh?"

"In short, yes."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Said Max. "But right now, the princess story will have to do."

Logan slid his arms around her. "You know you edited a lot of it." 

"I had to keep it decent, besides," she kissed the corner of Logan's mouth. "I had to make sure I had dibs on the 'mommy's a genetically enhanced soldier' talk." She laughed. "That leaves you with the birds and the bees." Logan winched.


End file.
